Ruang khayalan
by Cadiz ke
Summary: Naruto mati dalam kekecewaan, menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh teramat dalam di kegelapan. Menemukan cahaya, yang datang membawa naskah drama, yang perlu Naruto lakoni dalam kegilaan yang tak dapat di tolerir dalam kesederhanaan, and well petualangan di mulai. NARUSASU, Yaoi, Shou-ai, dll. Author baru, dan maaf bila summary membingungkan.
1. chapter 1

**Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Ruang** **kosong** by Cadiz ke

 **Warning :** Typo bertebaran, cerita seorang amatir, gaje, banya kekurangan, NaruSeme, SasuUke, boyxboy, sho-ai. (Masih banyak kekurangan yang tak dapat di sebut)

 **Note :** Ff ini adalah ff yang berhubungan dengan yaoi atau segala macam sebutan yang bersangkutan dengan hal tersebut, jadi aku harap jika kalian tidak menyukai hal hal yang berbau gay atau lain-lain maka aku sarankan untuk pergi. DAN ANGGAP TAK PERNAH MEMBACA FF INI.

C

Di dalam setiap otak manusia ada ruang, ruang kosong di mana kau dapat menuang kan segala nya di sana. Tidak ada peraturan di sana, karena di sana terdapat plang besar bertuliskan kebebasan. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun semau mu, kau dapat jungkir balik tanpa peraturan, kau dapat melanggar tanpa buku hukum, kau dapat terbang tanpa jatuh. Dan kau dapat berkhayal.

Aku pernah berkhayal, berkhayal akan hal yang menakjubkan, mengagumkan, sekaligus konyol dan tolol. Dan itu semua menyenangkan. Aku pernah berkhayal sebagai super hero, penyelamat dunia yang di elu-elukan seperti Tuhan. Aku pernah berkhayal sebagai Hokage, mimpi yang sudah lama aku bayangkan. Dengan diriku yang di pandang hormat, tanpa tatapan merendahkan. Dan, sekali lagi aku pernah berkhayal, berkhayal untuk menjadi matahari. Tolol bukan? Balik lagi ke awal, khayalan tidak akan lengkap tanpa ada kata tolol. Tapi, aku senang. Senang akan khayalan ku yang menjadi matahari untuk dia. Untuk dirinya yang terlampau gelap dan dingin. Aku ingin menyinari dan memberi kehangatan pada nya. Hal yang manis bukan? Seperti permen harga sampah.

Putaran tentang kenangan masa lalu terlintas cepat, secepat kau mengambil oksigen lalu membuang nya tanpa terimah kasih. Tentang diri ku yang tidak tahu menahu mengapa diriku di tatap seperti itu, tatapan merendahkan, tatapan mencela, tatapan mencemooh, dan sebagian kecil tatapan belas kasihan. Diriku yang entah begitu naif atau terlalu idiot, menjalaninya dengan senyum yang teramat lebar, lalu mengkoar-koar kan tentang diriku yang akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti. Melupakan satu hal yang melekat kuat pada kenyataan, bahwa aku sendirian sejak kecil. Lahir tanpa tahu dari mana kau berasal, sungguh menggelikan bukan?

Aku tersenyum, saat mengingat scene di mana aku di tendang keluar dari toko-toko mereka seperti sampah. Dan mereka akan berteriak tentang, dasar pembawa sial, seharus nya kau mati, dan masih banyak rangkaian kata yang lebih bangsat dari yang ku sebut tadi. Waktu itu umurku lima tahun, wajar saja jika diriku menangis. Menangis dalam diam, tanpa isak dan cucuran ingus. Air mata ku mengalir, mengalir begitu deras nya di temani senyum dari diri ku sendiri, beekata dalam hati bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa aku kuat, seperti hal nya super hero dalam khayalan ku saat itu. Hanya itu yang kumiliki saat itu, senyum dan keyakinan besar.

Hari-hari lewat, berlari cepat tanpa permisi, membawa ku pergi menuju tempat itu. Tempat di mana entah aku harus bersyukur atau merutuki, tapi aku sungguh menikmati setiap detik nya. Di bawah sinar sore matahari, aku mendapati diriku berjalan dalam khayalan tak menentu, dan berakhir di jalan setapak dekat dengan danau itu. Garis takdir menyuruh ku untuk berhenti melangkah, mata ku sejenak melihat matahari hampir tenggelam di sana.

Aku pernah belajar tentang galaksi. Buku yang ku dapatkan dari Hokage ke-3. Di dalam sana tertulis bahwa susunan tata surya kita berpusat pada matahari, karena matahari adalah bintang terbesar dalam tata surya kita, yang menyebabkan matahari memiliki gaya tarik gravitasi paling besar sehingga memikat seluruh benda yang berada di keliling nya menjadi terikat tanpa tali. Terikat dalam lintasan yang rapih, memutari matahari. Bisa kita bayangkan bukan, betapa hebat nya matahari dalam mengkoordinasikan sebegitu banyak nya bintang di galaksi sana.

Dan hal menakjubkan lain nya adalah, tidak ada satupun planet lain selain matahari, yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya nya sendiri. Kebanyakan dari mereka, cahaya itu hanya pantulan semata yang mereka dapatkan dari matahari. Tapi kenapa. Mengapa matahari, mau tenggelam dalam kegelapan, lalu di gantikan oleh bulan yang bahkan bulan sendiri mendapatkan kekuatan menyinari dari matahari itu sendiri. Mengapa matahari mau mengalah pada benda kecil seperti bulan. Benda yang bahkan tidak dapat menghasilkan cahaya nya sendiri untuk menyinari bumi. Mengapa tidak venus, pelanet paling terang jika dilihat dari bumi. Mengapa tidak yupiter, planet paling besar di tata surya. Mengapa tidak saturnus, planet paling indah. Jadi, mengapa matahari tetap memilih bulan, padahal masih banyak pilihan lain yang lebih baik di bandingkan bulan?

Pusing memikirkan hal yang tak menentu, mata ku turun menatap danau. Lalu, pandangan ku mengarah kepadanya, sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Campuran dari kata cantik dan menawan, melebur membentuk gabungan kata yang terdiri atas banyak gen di dalam nya. 'Menakjubkan'.

Dan di detik selanjutnya aku mengerti, mengerti mengapa matahari lebih memilih bulan dibandingkan venus, saturnus, dan yupiter.

Itu karena,...

Semilir angin sore membawa harum khas air danau menuju hidung ku, mata ku sejenak menutup rasakan sore tenang kala itu. Saat aku membuka mataku aku melihatnya, sepasang permata hitam menatap ku tajam. Dan yang ku ingat setelah nya jantungku berdebar dengan sengatan riang mengerubungi perut ku. Gejolak aneh ini ku tutupi dengan menjulurkan lidah ku ke arah nya. Dia hanya memandang ku tajam dengan pipi gembil nya yang ia gembung kan. Masih terekam jelas di ingatanku saat itu wajah ku terasa memanas, dia terlihat menggemaskan. Ku alihkan pandanganku sejenak ke danau mengahalau perasaan aneh yang menyapa semangat pada dada ku. Lalu pandangan kami bertemu kembali dengan dia yang tersenyum miring pada ku. Senyuman itu sungguh menjengkelkan di satu sisi dengan sisi lain membuat ku merindukan nya. Aku membalas senyuman itu dengan menjulurkan lidah ku, lagi. Setelah itu aku berlari meninggalkan keindahan itu. Berjalan dalam sunyi, mengikrarkan janji akan menjadi matahari bagi nya.

... Karena, Bulan adalah cinta pertama Matahari.

Matahari untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

C

Dirinya mati.

Mati karena tujuan hidup nya sendiri. Lebih tepat nya mati di bunuh oleh Sasuke, seseorang yang bahkan lebih penting dari apa yang dibayangkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang dia sedang duduk dalam sunyi, memikirkan kenyataan yang begitu pahit dan manis dalam satu telan. Pahit akan rasa di mana dirimu ingin menangis dan tertawa dalam detik yang sama, menangis akan kebodohan yang begitu tinggi dan tertawa karena ketololan yang di perbuat. Manis dimana rasanya kau muak, muak akan bualan tetang hidup nya selama ini, muak akan rasa penuh yang di namakan muntah. Dan Naruto sedang merasakan itu.

Perasaan menggebu-gebu akan banyak emosi, mulai dari marah, sedih, senang, lucu, tidak percaya, dan yang paling dominan kecewa. Kecewa teramat besar. Kecewa akan akhir kematian nya yang begitu lucu dan penuh akan drama receh. Lucu dalam mana kau berada di sisi kau ingin tertawa tapi di tahan oleh acara drama yang membuat mu berhenti tertawa di detik setelahnya.

Dan, yang hanya bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah diam di tempat segelap ini, sambil meringkuk seperti janin lemah tanpa perlindungan. Memutar banyak roll film dalam otak nya, mengingat akan masa hidup nya yang tidak bisa menggapai apa-apa. Kecewa akan dirinya yang begitu lemah dan kecil. Jatuh dalam jurang keputus asaan.

Dimana dia tidak bisa menggapai mimpi sekaligus khayalan nya, untuk menjadi matahari bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Bukankah sudah ku bilang.

Naruto sudah mati.

Beberapa saat lalu ruangan ini gelap, tiada cahaya yang menerangi nya. Naruto yang berada dalam kegelapan tersebut, hanya bisa meringkuk seperti janin dengan pikiran nya yang sudah melalang buana. Sebuah suara merdu memanggil nya, memaksakan dirinya ditarik dari perjalanan masa lalu nya. Sejenak membuka mata lalu menutup nya, menghalau silau yang menusuk mata biru nya. Gambaran akan gadis cantik tercetak jelas di hadapan nya. Potongan kain sutra membentuk gaun tipis, menyebabkan siapa saja dapat melihat jelas lekuk indah tubuh itu. Rambut putih perak, mata merah rubik, kulit putih susu, pipi merah alami, bibir ranum yang manis. Bila di satukan akan menjadi maha karya agung. Seorang bidadari cantik. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan bila di katakan demikian. Tapi, kenyataan demikian. Setelah nya Naruto menyadari, bahwa ruangan gelap tadi berubah menjadi padang rumput yang teramat indah untuk di pandang.

"Siapa kau?" Bibir Naruto sudah gatal ingin bertanya sedari tadi. "Kau bisa memanggil ku Cleo." Jawab nya, dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum manis. "Ini, dimana?!" Wajah Naruto menggambarkan kebingungan.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan Naruto, ini adalah tempat yang di yakini sebagai ruang akhir kehidupan manusia. Dimana setelah kau berada di sini kau sudah tidak mendapatkan hak paten atas ruang kosong untuk berkhayal." Jelas nya.

"Apa maksud nya semua ini, aku tak mengerti?"

"Kau sudah mati Naruto, garis takdir yang menentukan. Dan sekarang kau berada di tempat seharusnya orang mati berada Naruto, yaitu ruang akhir kehidupan manusia. Aku tidak akan menuntut banyak hal, yang ku inginkan adalah kau mengikuti ku Naruto. Di sana akan ada hal yang menakjubkan." Senyum merekah pada wajah sempurna Cleo. Tangan nya terangkat, menunjuk lingkaran pituh besar, seperti lingkaran portal.

Naruto berdiri, ikut melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Cleo. Jauh lingkaran potal itu kira-kira 20 meter dari tempat Naruto sekarang berpijak.

"Naruto, bagaiman rasa nya mati?" Ini kegiatan yang rutin Cleo lakukan saat mengantar arwah-arwah seperti Naruto, menuju portal itu. Sebut saja, basa basi yang ekstrim.

"Kecewa... Mungkin?... Entahlah."

"Kecewa, akan hal apa?"

"Tidak tahu?"

"Apa kau bingung ingin menjabarkan nya seperti apa?" Tepat sasaran, Naruto memang bingung akan tragedi gila yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

"Mungkin seperti ini, aku akan membantu mu untuk menjabarkan nya Naruto.

 _Matahari jatuh hati pada Bulan_

 _Sang Bulan pergi, menjauh menuju kegelapan_

 _Matahari risau_

 _Matahari sedih_

 _Bulan berjalan dalam kegelapan, sendirian_

 _Matahari keluar dari galaksi,_

 _Untuk menemani Bulan dalam kegelapan_

 _Matahari memberi cahaya pada Bulan,_

 _Agar Bulan dapat melihat_

 _Matahari memberi panas pada Bulan,_

 _Agar Bulan tak kedinginan_

 _Matahari memberi api pada Bulan,_

 _Agar Bulan percaya akan kehadiran nya_

 _Belum cukup_

 _Bulan sekarang malah berlari, semakin jauh, dan tak tercapai_

 _Matahari sedih, tapi tak putus asa_

 _Matahari memohon pada Tuhan,_

 _Agar dirinya dapat terbelah menjadi dua_

 _Dengan sisi lain untuk Bulan_

 _Tuhan tersentuh, ia pun mengabulkan_

 _Bulan membuang pemberian nya_

 _Matahari sedih, dan putus asa_

 _Sampai suatu malam, Bayangan melangkah, ia berdiri di depan Matahari_

 _Bayangan menawari Matahari untuk pergi menuju kegelapan, untuk menggapai sang Bulan_

 _Seutuh nya_

 _Namun, kalau Matahari tidak dapat menggapai Bulan tepat pada waktu nya,_

 _Matahari akan lenyap_

 _Cahaya nya akan hilang tertutup kegelapan_

 _Kehangatan nya akan hilang karena dingin nya gelap_

 _Api nya akan lenyap tertimbun es kegelapan_

 _Matahari mengiyakan penawaran itu_

 _Melesatlah mereka berdua, seiring dengan itu Cahaya Matahari meredup,_

 _Hangat Matahari memudar,_

 _Api Matahari mendingin,_

 _Dan, sebelum Matahari mencapai sang Bulan_

 _Matahari mati_

Kisah yang menyedihkan bukan Naruto?" Cleo bertanya dengan ceria nya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan kosong Naruto.

"Itu adalah kisah mu kan, Naruto?"

"Ya! Kau benar! Aku kecewa! Kecewa akan Sasuke yang telah membunuh ku! Aku kecewa, akan Sasuke yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi! Aku kecewa pada diri ku sendiri! Kecewa akan diriku yang tidak bisa menggapai khayalan ku sendiri, aku kecewa. Benar kata mereka yang memanggilku sampah, aku hanyalah kotoran yang tidak dapat menggapai mimpiku sendiri. Aku hanya seonggok sampah, aku tidak berguna. Aku -hiks- sial! Kenapa menangis bodoh! -hiks- aku tidak tahu -hiks- semua ini dapat membuat ku gila! Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa?! Apa salahnya bila Sasuke menerima ajakan ku untuk pulang ke desa. Aku hanya tidak suka saat melihat Bulan ku berjalan dalam kegelapan. Aku di sini hanya berperan sebagai orang yang peduli pada nya, tapi dia... Aku -hiks-"

"Kau tahu Naruto, Tuhan tahu, tahu akan perjuangan mu Naruto. Bagaimana besar keinginan mu untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Bagaiman usaha mu. Bagaiman perjuangan mu. Bagaimana pengorbanan mu. Itu sudah cukup membuat hati Tuhan tersentuh atas tindakan mu. Dan Tuhan pun tahu kalau sekarang kau sudah mati, mati dalam keadaan dimana kau menyesali perbuatan yang kau buat, dengan sia-sia menghabiska seluruh hidup mu hanya untuk Sasuke. Kau tahu Naruto, kau tidak perlu menyesal atas tindakan mu di dunia. Dan kau juga jangan menganggap bahwa perjuangan mu sia-sia Naruto, karena tidak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia, mau sekecil apapun itu.

Kau pernah mendengar kalimat tentang hidup ini adil Naruto? Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa kalimat itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, dimana kalimat itu hanya sebagai pemanis dalam hidup. Tapi, sayangnya itu salah besar. Karena sesungguh nya, hidup ini memang adil Naruto. Tergantung dari bagaimana kau memandangnya, Naruto."

Naruto dan Cleo sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, berdiri tepat di depan pintu portal.

"Ini adalah buktinya Naruto -tangan Cleo terangkat menyentuh pinggir lingkaran portal- garis takdir mengatakan bahwa kau akan melewati pintu portal ini, pintu portal ini bisa membawa mu kemana saja tergantung dengan garis takdir terukir, pintu ini bisa membawa mu ke surga, neraka, atau tempat tak terduga lain nya. Dan kali ini, pintu portal ini akan mengantarkan mu ketempat yang tak pernah sedetik pun terbesit dalam khayal mu Naruto. Di tempat mu nanti kau juga akan menemukan kebahagiaan mu, Naruto. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, dunia ini adil Naruto, dan tidak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia, bukti nya garis takdir menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan mu menuju kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelum nya."

Cleo tersenyum di akhir penjelasan nya, rubik merah nya menatap Naruto yang jelas sedang kebingungan. Tangan Cleo terangkat, menangkup wajah Naruto. Ibu jari nya mengusap pelan pada ketiga garis yang menempel di pipi Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti akan semua kegilaan ini Naruto. Kau cukup hadir dalam ketidak mengertian itu, dan sederhanakan."

Dan setelahnya Cleo berjinjit, lalu mengecup pelan kening Naruto. Naruto menutup mata nya saat merasakan kehangatan melanda kening nya. Naruto beranjak, melangkah menuju portal, sebelum tubuh Naruto benar-benar hilang dimakan pintu portal, Naruto tersenyum tulus untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Terimah kasih atas semua perkataan mu, walau aku tak tahu kau siapa. Tapi aku akan mencoba menyederhanakan semua ini, kau tahu, aku juga ingin bahagia. Dan bila portal ini jawaban nya, maka aku akan hadir dalam kegilaan ini."

Sejujurnya kisah sebelum nya, belum lah selesai

Kisah dimana Matahari rela kehilangan

Cahaya

Kehangatan

Dan api

Hanya agar Sang Bulan dapat bercahaya pada malam hari

Matahari harus merasakan kematian nya yang tak kunjung selesai

Tapi, Matahari senang

Senang akan Bulan nya yang dapat bersinar karena dirinya

...…...…….…...……………………..

.TBC.

Hi!

aku author baru disini, jadi Hai, lagi.

ini ff pertama (itu sudah pasti) jadi aku harap kalian suka, dan maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada.

sangat menerima saran dan kritik, walaupun pedas.

see you next time!


	2. yang berisi

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Yang berisi** by Cadiz ke

Warning : Typo bertebaran, cerita seorang amatir, gaje, banya kekurangan, NaruSeme, SasuUke, boyxboy, sho-ai. (Masih banyak kekurangan yang tak dapat di sebut)

Note : Ff ini adalah ff yang berhubungan dengan yaoi atau segala macam sebutan yang bersangkutan dengan hal tersebut, jadi aku harap jika kalian tidak menyukai hal hal yang berbau gay atau lain-lain maka aku sarankan untuk pergi.

 **Piring :** Narusasu

 **Note.2 :** Ada sedikit peraturan di sini, guna mempermudah dalam membaca ff

1) bila ada tanda (C) diantara dua paragraf, itu berarti telah berganti, latar, atau pov, atau cara pandang, atau alur, atau apapun itu.

2) bila ada tanda (Z) diantara dua paragraf, itu berarti ada sedikir perubahan di sana, maksudnya, orang yang ku bicarakan masilah sama, hanya mungkin pov dan cara pandang yang berbeda.

C

"Naruto! Kumohon, bawalah kembali Sasuke bersamamu. Berjanjilah pada ku!"

"Tenang Sakura-chan! Aku Uzumaki Naruto berjanji akan membawa Sasuke pulang, dattebayou! Aku tidak akan melanggar janji yang sudah kubuat, karena itu adalah jalan ninja ku!" Mata Naruto menyipit, disebabkan besarnya senyum yang di pajang, ibu jarinya di acungkan, memberikan keyakinan teramat dalam bagi Sakura. Semangat berkobar mengelilingi tubuh kecil Naruto.

Tidak sampai semenit adegan berlangsung, yang Naruto tahu Sakura berubah, yang berada didepannya sekarang adalah Sakura berumur 16 tahun. Naruto pun demikian, dirinya sekarang berumur 16 tahun. Mata biru Naruto menggambarkan kebingungan. Tak lama tempat yang Naruto pijak berubah menjadi genangan air tinta hitam, dengan sekelilingnya pun berubah abu-abu. Sebelum Naruto bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura, pandangan nya menangkap sosok Sakura yang menatap kecewa Naruto.

"Naruto brengsek! Kau bilang kau akan membawa Sasuke pulang! Tapi, apa! Bahkan sampai kematian menjemput mu, Sasuke belum kembali! Kau pembohong!

Khe, seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah berhasil Naruto. Tapi bodohnya aku mengharapkan sampah seperti mu!"

"Sa-sakura-chan, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Pandangan Naruto menghambur, sepertinya dirinya akan menangis. Sakura hanya tersenyum miring pada Naruto, dan setelahnya, pemandangan akan rupa Sakura berubah menjadi orang yang sangat Naruto kenali. Itu dia, Sasuke, bulannya. Mata Naruto membola saat dirinya melihat Sasuke yang sekarang berada didepannya. Naruto mencoba melangkah secara perlahan, dirinya teramat ingin merengkuh Sasuke. Tepat selangkah lagi Naruto dapat menggapai Sasuke, Sasuke mundur selangkah. Meruntuhkan cahaya harapan di mata Naruto.

"Idiot! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, hah!? Kau mencoba memelukku begitu?! Apa kau berpikir aku akan sudi disentuh oleh mu, jangan harap bahkan dalam mimpimu sekalipun! Khe, coba lihat sekarang, Naruto Uzumaki seorang idiot yang dengan impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage, dan menjadi matahari! Tch, jangan bercanda sampah! Sekarang lihat, bahkan sampai dewa kematian menjemput, kau sama sekali belum menggapai apapun, menyedihkan!"

Pandangan Naruto menunduk, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya mengalir. Sebuah pergerakan terdeteksi membuat Naruto segera mengangkat wajahnya. Berlian biru Naruto, menangkap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang pergi menjauh. Naruto berteriak saat melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil, dan menjadi kesetanan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba lenyap.

C

Pandangan akan langit malam dengan taburan bintang tak dapat ku elak dalam indera penglihatan ku. Entah hanya perasaan ku yang hiperbola atau memang demikian terjadi, langit malam ini terlihat indah. Sinar bulan menembus kegelapan abadi galaksi, melewati tebalnya atmosfer bumi, dengan tujuan hanya untuk menerangi hamparan tanah yang tak rata. Dan yang kutahu, bulan saat ini bersinar terang.

Sekujur tubuhku serasa remuk, bilamana di andaikan, seperti ada beban yang teramat berat menindih tubuhku, menghalangi saraf motorik dan sensorik ku untuk menjalankan tugasnya, yang ku tahu, aku hanya dapat mengedipkan mataku dan menolehkan kepala. Itupun harus kulakukan teramat perlahan. Bila tidak demikian, dapat dipastikan tulang leherku akan patah.

Kilasan ingatan tentang jawaban atas pertanyaan yang melayang dalam pikir ku berputar cepat. Saking cepatnya, bila diriku memberi angka, bisa mencapai 100 km/jam. Dan setelahnya rasa sakit mendera, membajak kepalaku. Aku meringis sebagai simbol bila aku sedang kesakitan. Dan berikutnya, aku mengingat akan dirinya. Wajahku menoleh ke kiri, teramat cepat sehingga dapat terdengar suara patahan tulang di sana. Dapat kulihat dirinya yang berbalut sinar rembulan, terlihat damai dengan dirinya yang tertidur, atau pingsan? Entahlah. Kuharap demikian. Lalu mata hitam ku menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya, dapat ku simpulkan dari observasi singkat yang kulakukan beberapa detik lalu, dia terlihat, menyedihkan.

Wajahku kembali menatap bulan. Diriku terhanyut dalam khayalan tak tersentuh akal, yang diriku sendiri pun tak begitu mengerti, dan yang kutahu setelahnya, air mata ku mengalir. Membentuk fenomena alam mirip dengan air terjun. Bilamana kau berada di dekatku, kau dapat mendengar Isak ku. Sesungguhnya aku tak tahu betul mengapa aku menangis. Apa aku menangis karena sakitnya tubuh yang kurasakan atau karena, aku tak dapat merasakan setitik pun cakhra pada dia, dia yang disamping ku. Ku harap opsi pertama lah yang menjadi pemenangnya, karena sungguh, aku tak ingin menangisi orang idiot. Air mataku lebih berharga dari yang kalian tahu. Walaupun demikian, aku tetap menangis.

Z

Keesokan harinya, mataku kembali terbuka, setelah semalaman suntuk, diriku menangis lalu tertidur. Kali ini pemandangan yang ku dapatkan adalah se-gerombolan awan hitam, awan itu seperti tembok tak bersalah yang membendung cahaya pagi matahari. Dapat kutebak mungkin sebentar lagi hujan menghampiri.

Wajahku kembali menghadap dirinya. Dia terlihat dingin, entah kemana perginya sinar hangat yang selama ini melingkupinya. Dia pun terlihat redup, kemanakan api yang berkobar di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku juga tak dapat merasakan hangat keberadaan nya, apakah membeku?

Dan yang ku tahu setelahnya, diriku tak dapat berharap besar akan dirinya. Sungguh.

Jujur, aku benci berharap.

Z

Setelah acara melakonis yang berlangsung dalam pikir ku selesai, sekarang diriku tengah terhanyut. Menoleh kebelakang, mencoba berjalan menuju masa lalu, sekedar untuk mengenang.

Dan lembar pertama yang ku jejaki adalah diriku yang bahagia di sana. Memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, menjadikan diriku penuh akan sebuah kebahagiaan. Kaa-san yang baik bagai malaikat surga, Tou-san yang ku tahu galak dan dingin, meskipun demikian beliau sangat menyayangi ku, dan Nii-san yang menjadi panutan hidupku. Diriku yang naif pada waktu itu begitu terlena, terlena akan drama bahagia yang sudah Kami-sama buatkan untuk ku. Sampai aku melupakan sisi gelap dari kata bahagia itu sendiri.

Aku mendapati diriku ditarik secara paksa untuk keluar dari drama penuh kata bahagia menuju kehidupan yang bilamana dikatakan kasar, kehidupan menyedihkan. Hidupku berubah 180, membuat diriku dipenuhi akan rasa balas dendam, mencantumkan kosa kata tersebut sebagai tujuan hidup ku. Dan yang tidak ku sadari, aku, pada waktu itu, selangkah menuju jurang kegelapan.

Hari-hari berjalan, melewati ku tanpa menyapa. Menuntunku untuk terhanyut dalam adegan yang telah Kami-sama tentukan untuk diriku. Menerbangkan diriku pergi dan hinggap di danau sore itu, kala itu. Mendapatkan sebuah hal yang membuatku tersenyum kala mengingat.

Sehabis latihan, seperti biasa, aku duduk di pinggir danau. Menikmati senja sore, membiarkan hangat matahari memelukku erat. Semilir angin berhembus, membawa dedaunan hijau kering terbang, melintas terbang melewati wajahku, yang mengharuskan diriku untuk menoleh kebelakang. Dengan tujuan menghindar terpaan daun kering. Dan setelahnya, sebuah hal tersebut sedang memandang ku, membawaku hanyut dalam keberadaan nya, mengalir pergi menjauh menuju cahaya abadi miliknya. Dan tanpa disadari, diriku mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah, menjauh dari bibir jurang kegelapan. Aku mendapati diriku tenggelam, tertarik arus kehangatan miliknya, memeluk sinar darinya, dan melangkah bersamanya menuju api keabadian miliknya. Dan yang ku tahu, aku tengah ditarik, jauh semakin jauh dari pinggir jurang kegelapan. Jarum jam berputar, melewati angka-angka, menemani pergerakan matahari di langit sana. Mengiringi sang bulan bilamana hari sudah malam. Dan semakin lama jarum jam tersebut berputar, semakin jauh diriku waktu itu dari jurang kegelapan.

Sampai suatu ketika kenangan menabrak kenyataan, perasaan gelap itu datang lagi, bersamaan dengan diriku yang bertemu dengan akar permasalahan ku, pada waktu itu, Itachi. Waktu itu adalah pertama kali nya aku bertemu dengan si brengsek sialan itu, setelah insiden pembantaian yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Seperti gunung meletus tiba-tiba, perasaan balas dendam ku pun tiba-tiba merayap, menyelimuti akal sehat begitupun hati nurani ku. Membawa ku menginginkan kekuatan, lebih, dan lebih. Menyeret diriku untuk kedua kalinya berada di bibir jurang kegelapan. Tapi yang membedakan kali ini adalah, aku terperosok dalam jurang kekosongan, menarik ku semakin dalam menuju samudra terkelam.

Dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku mendapati diriku berjalan tanpa tongkat, terombang-ambing dalam kegelapan. Dan membuang dirinya tanpa tau diri yang begitu berarti.

Z

Yang tak ku ketahui, aku berjalan dalam keadaan cacat, dan setengah hancur.

C

Hujan.

Awalnya memang setetes yang turun, tapi setelahnya, rintikan hujan turun, begitu deras disertai gemuruh dan petir yang memekakkan telinga. Tapi, Kakashi tak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut. Dia terus berlari, melompati setiap dahan pepohonan yang lebat, tujuannya hanya satu saat ini. Sakura tepat berada di belakangnya, mengikutinya tanpa gentar. Wajah Sakura dan Kakashi sangat jelas menggambarkan ketegangan. Dalam pikir mereka masing-masing, mereka berharap bahwa kedatangan mereka tidaklah telat, dan memohon pada Kami-sama agar salah satu dari orang yang akan mereka datangi tidak mati.

Sakura langsung berlari kesetanan sesaat dirinya melihat salah seorang yang dia cari. Tangisnya pecah saat melihat sahabat pirangnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan, tangan kanannya hilang entah kemana, darah kering berlumuran di seluruh tubuhnya, dan fakta terakhirnya, adalah hal yang sungguh, Sakura dan Kakashi tak ingin ketahui. Naruto sahabatnya, teman kecilnya, mati.

Dan setelahnya suara petir saling menyahut satu sama lain, membentuk lantunan yang membentur gendang telinga siapa saja yang mendengar. Suara gemuruh melebur, menutup tangis histeris Sakura dan Kakashi.

C

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana dengan benda ini? Mau kita apakan selanjutnya?" Lirih Sakura, dengan tangan kanannya memegang tabung kecil, berisi benda yang dimaksud. Mata Sakura yang kosong mengarah pada gundukan tanah berisi sahabat pirangnya itu. Setelah acara tangis menangis selesai, Sakura dan Kakashi sepakat untuk menguburkan Naruto secara layak. Tepat disamping makam Jiraiya, guru Naruto dulu.

"Sensei, tidak tahu." Suara Kakashi terdengar serak, disebabkan dirinya berlebihan menangis. Emerald Sakura menatap tabung kecil yang sedari tadi ia genggam, di dalamnya berisi benda yang amat berharga bahkan dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri.

Mata rinegan milik Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana caranya, hanya tubuh Naruto yang ditemukan, entah kemana Sasuke pergi, yang pasti Sakura dan Kakashi tak mengetahui hal tersebut. Tapi yang pasti, hanya satu hal, yang dapat mereka temukan, yaitu, mata rinegan Sasuke tepat berada di samping tubuh Naruto. Sebenarnya Sakura dan Kakashi sudah menjelajahi tempat terjadinya pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke berada. Bahkan darah tercecer.

"Bagaimana bila kita mencari Sasuke, lalu menanyakan hal ini padanya?" Saran Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat cinta pertamanya yang hancur.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencari Sasuke untuk dua hari kedepannya, bila kita tak menemukannya, terpaksa sensei akan menggunakan mata rinegan itu untuk membebaskan dunia dari pengaruh genjutsu yang telah Madara buat."

C

 _Ajarkan aku,_

 _Tenggelam dalam kehangatan tanpa hanyut_

 _Merengkuh cahaya tanpa buta_

 _Melangkah di antara api tanpa terbakar_

 _Sehingga,_

 _Bilamana kau pergi nanti_

 _Aku tidak terlalu hancur_

C

Aku selalu berpikir, bahwa dia hanyalah seorang idot, tapi, yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah sebaliknya. Aku lah yang disini berperan sebagai seorang idiot sekaligus tolol. Seorang idiot yang memiliki cerita naskah, dengan sesosok orang yang teramat berharga untuk Sasuke.

Matahariku

Orang yang peduli akan diriku.

Orang yang selalu memperjuangkan diriku.

Orang yang rela berkorban akan diriku.

Dan sekarang dia telah pergi, karena dirinya yang terlampau tolol.

Z

Ini keterlaluan! Mengapa demikian? Mengapa harus dia? Demikian pula aku? Mengapa perasaan ini harus terlahir, terlahir diantara ada dan tiadanya?! Perasaan setan! Irasional! Dan membuatku muak!

Aku sungguh menderita. Kenapa harus sekarang?! Mengapa perasaan ini harus ada? Kenapa rasanya menyiksa ku?

Rasanya begitu memuakkan. Serasa kau ingin muntah dan menelan nya saat bersamaan. Rasa-rasanya seperti ingin menangis, dan berteriak. Mengatakan rangkaian kata yang membentuk kalimat penuh akan kutukan pada skenario drama yang telah Kami-sama takdir kan untuk ku. Dan bila boleh terjadi, aku ingin, ingin sekali meludah di atas kertas sampah, bernama tulisan takdir yang demikian mempermainkan ku. Lalu setelahnya merobek-robek sampai kebentuk atom awal tercipta, dan membuat sendiri skenario drama, dengan ending yang membahagiakan.

Mengapa garis takdir begitu berbelit-belit. Mengapa tidak di buat mudah saja, dengan garis lurus yang jelas akan ujung nya. Jelas akan bagaimana yang terjadi dalam hidup. Jelas dengan akhir yang di jalani, sehingga hidup tidak perlu berputar dan semerumitkan seperti ini. Bila semudah itu, aku yakin aku akan bahagia. Bahagia akan keutuhan, di mana aku mendapatkan hal yang menjadi titik penuh, seakan rasa nya akan meledak dengan kebahagiaan. Kenapa tidak demikian. Apa Kami-sama, begitu tega mempermainkan diriku ini. Diriku yang terlahir dalam ketidak tahuan, lalu di hadapi oleh kenyataan pahit, atas kehilangan yang mendalam.

Aku, sungguh menyesal akan takdir yang sudah terukir. Garis takdir yang menuntunku untuk bertemu matahari dan melebur didalamnya. Sungguh, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menarik diriku dari matahari, dan membuang akan kenangan bersamanya.

Z

Rasa menyesal teramat dalam

C

 _Tapi sayangnya_

 _Diriku telahlah_ hanyut

 _Diriku telahlah_ buta

 _Diriku telahlah_ terbakar

 _Sehingga,_

 _Bilamana kau pergi nanti_

 _Aku tepat dibelakang mu_

C...TBC...C

Hai!

kembali lagi pada cerita gaje ku ini.

sesungguhnya aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang membaca dan menyukai ff ku (aku ini termasuk orang yang pesimis, sebagai info)

ku kira tidak akan ada satupun orang yang akan melirik ff ku, karena ku kira ff ku hanyalah seonggok sampah (eaa)

jadi, bisa dipastikan, di saat ada yang komen dan menyukai cerita ku, aku sangat senang. teramat malah.

ok... atas ungkapan terimakasih ku ini, aku akan membalas riviuw (maaf bila salah ketik :-\ ) kalian ;-)

 **Stevyje** : Terimakasih atas saran dan kritik yang sudah kamu berikan. aku juga berpikiran sama untuk itu, :-D. Awalnya aku ini NaruHina ship loh... tapi setelah membaca NaruSasu, ku kira itu lebih bagus.

 **Micon** : Terimakasih atas saran dan kritik yang sudah kamu berikan. Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah tertertarik pada ff ku dan atas ucapan semangat mu. Dan maaf bila banyak ungkapan kalimat yang sulit di mengerti, aku akan usahakan untuk membuat kalimat yang mudah di mengerti untuk kedepannya. Jujur, aku sendiri kadang bingung dengan apa yang ku ketik, karena bahasanya lebih rumit dibandingkan fisika, haha.

 **Hatsuki98** : Terimakasih atas saran dan kritik yang sudah kamu berikan. Jujur saja pertanyaan mu lebih ke spoiler, haha. Tapi aku senang ada yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan ff ini, aku harap kamu bisa mantengin ff ini sampai chap terakhir (abaikan yang ini ), biar kamu tahu apakah NaruSasu akan bahagia. Dan ini adalah ff berpairing NaruSasu. Maaf, aku lupa untuk chapter 1, menulis pairing (waktu itu aku terlalu gugup).

 **Tsukatsuki** : Terimakasih atas saran dan kritik yang sudah kamu berikan. Aku harap, aku tidak besar kepala atas komentar mu, sungguh setelah membaca komen mu, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Tapi, bener kok kalau ini ff pertama ku:-).

 **Fujo c** : Terimakasih atas saran dan kritik yang sudah kamu berikan. uukh, maafkan atas kesalahan penulisan tersebut, aku kira 'balik lagi ke awal' sekiranya pas untuk menjadi jembatan kalimat di paragraf sebelumnya, akan ku usahakan untuk membuat yang lebih baik, kedepannya. Dan terimakasih karena sudah menyukai ff ku, dan mampir ke sini. ;-)

 **Sunsuke uzuchiha** : Terimakasih atas saran dan kritik yang sudah kamu berikan. Terimakasih karena sudah mampir ke sini, dan, nih aku sudah up, kok. :-D

ok, segitu dulu yah!...

Sangat menerima saran dan kritik, walaupun pedas.

see you next time!


	3. kegilaan seorang

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

kegilaan seorang by Cadiz ke

Warning : Typo bertebaran, cerita seorang amatir, gaje, banya kekurangan, NaruSeme, SasuUke, boyxboy, sho-ai. (Masih banyak kekurangan yang tak dapat di sebut)

Note : Ff ini adalah ff yang berhubungan dengan yaoi atau segala macam sebutan yang bersangkutan dengan hal tersebut, jadi aku harap jika kalian tidak menyukai hal hal yang berbau gay atau lain-lain maka aku sarankan untuk pergi.

Piring : Narusasu

Note.2 : Ada sedikit peraturan di sini, guna mempermudah dalam membaca ff

1) bila ada tanda (C) diantara dua paragraf, itu berarti telah berganti, latar, atau pov, atau cara pandang, atau alur, atau apapun itu.

2) bila ada tanda (Z) diantara dua paragraf, itu berarti ada sedikir perubahan di sana, maksudnya, orang yang ku bicarakan masilah sama, hanya mungkin pov dan cara pandang yang berbeda.

C

 _Engkaulah daratan yang menarik diriku menuju tapak abadi tak tersentuh_

 _Engkaulah lautan yang terdiri atas palung kekosongan dalam samudra terkelam_

 _Engkaulah langit tanpa tepi yang membentang menuju tempat yang di sebut tiada_

 _Tunggu aku_

 _Yang hanya selangkah menuju keabadian mu_

 _C_

Mataku menjeplak lebar saat nafas serasa mencekik. Nafasku memburu, mencoba menetralisir keadaan. Degup jantung ku mengencang, memompa darah ku dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Aku bersyukur, hal tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka. Benar itu hanya mimpi, buktinya tidak ada Sakura ataupun Sasuke di depanku. Hatiku berdenyut linu, bila mengandaikan hal tersebut adalah nyata. Aku takut, takut membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kecewa akan diriku, cukup aku yang mendapatkan peran sebagai sebuah hal menyedihkan di sini. Walaupun di satu sisi aku merasa mereka berhak untuk kecewa terhadap ku.

Mataku berkeliling, setelah sadar bahwa diriku berada di tempat yang serasa asing. Tempat ini cukup sederhana atau bila dikatakan kasar tempat ini apa adanya. Aku mendapati diriku berada di atas sehelai kain cukup tebal, tanpa kasur yang memadai untuk menopang tubuhku, dengan selimut tipis membungkus tubuhku. Setelahnya mataku bergerilya menjelajah tubuhku, yang penuh akan perban, menutup rapat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sedetik setelahnya, telingaku menangkap derap langkah kaki dari arah pintu kamar di depanku, seorang wanita tua terpampang jelas di penglihatan ku. Wanita tua itu terlihat anggun, walaupun pakaian yang ia pakai hanyalah rajutan katun murahan, dalam sekali lihat. Rambut putih panjang di sanggul apik, sepasang mata cekung yang cerah tertempel di sana, bertubuh kecil dengan pipi bersemu merah. Wanita tua itu (yang tak ku kenal siapa dia) menatap ku dengan sedih, seperti terharu atau apapun itu, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya memandangi dengan tanda tanya, bertanya-tanya mengapa diriku berada di sini, bukankah aku sudah mati? Setelahnya sebuah beban katakanlah ringan menabrak tubuhku, wanita tua itu memelukku erat, meski tidak terlalu erat. Pundak ku serasa basah, sepertinya dia menangis entah mengapa.

"Bodoh! Akhirnya kau bangun, aku takut sekali, ku kira kau akan pergi, -hiks- jangan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti kemarin lagi, kumohon, hanya kau satu-satunya yang ku miliki, ne, Naru."

Aku tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan wanita tua ini, semua ini benar membingungkan, kegilaan ini sungguh tak dapat di tolerir dalam filter kesederhanaan yang kumiliki. Hell, aku masih ingat beberapa saat lalu aku mati, dan bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang menyebut dirinya Cleo, dengan sekarang diriku berakhir dalam pelukan seorang wanita tua. Setelahnya, kilasan ingatan berdenting membentur syaraf, membentuk harmoni mayor dalam tempo cepat. Dawai terakhirnya, berbunyi tipis nan tinggi, memekakkan telinga, serasa terbentur. Setelahnya susunan memori tak di kenal datang, membentuk barisan rapih, lalu berputar dengan kecepatan tanpa batas, menabrak, menerobos masuk dalam pikiran ku. Memaksa ku untuk melihat sebuah buku kusam berisikan informasi sederhana, yang bertuliskan bahwa wanita tua yang memelukku ialah...

"Nala..." Desis ku.

"Ya, Naruto, ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Wanita tua, atau yang ku ingat adalah Nala, menatap ku dengan mata sembab. Tangan kanan ku terangkat, serasa ngilu. Ibu jariku menyapu lembut air mata Nala, dan setelahnya Nala histeris dalam tangisnya yang pecah, dan memelukku lebih erat di bandingkan sebelumnya.

Jujur, aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang ku tahu, sepertinya aku mengalami fase hidup yang disebut renkarnasi.

Z

Nala, begitulah yang tertulis dalam ingatanku, seorang wanita tua, dengan kepribadian nya yang ceria dan hangat. Dengan hati ibaratkan seorang malaikat, memungut ku sejak bayi dan membesarkan ku, sampai aku beranjak 18 tahun. Bisa di katakan, Nala adalah ibu angkat ku. Tapi entah mengapa dia tak ingin ku panggil kaa-san ataupun ibu, Nala hanya ingin dipanggil sebagai Nala.

Diriku kembali menjelajahi ingatan yang baru beberapa saat lalu menghinggapi kepalaku. Menjawab pertanyaan mengapa diriku yang berada di sini dalam keadaan terluka. Seperti melekat dalam pikir ku, aku ingat betul hari itu masihlah pagi, aroma daun kering musim gugur melumuri udara sekitar, serasa pas bila dikatakan sebagai pagi sempurna yang indah. Nala bilang bahwa bahan makanan pokok sudahlah habis dan mengharuskan Nala untuk pergi ke pasar di tengah kota sana, dan aku pun ikut.

Sesampainya di pasar kota, semua orang tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan transaksi jual-beli sesaat mereka sadar bahwa aku dan Nala berada di sekitar mereka. Meraka menatap ku dan Nala dengan tatapan sama persis seperti yang terakhir kuingat saat aku juga menerima tatapan seperti itu di kehidupan ku sebelumnya. Tatapan merendahkan, mencela, dan kasihan.

Dan entah dimulai dari mana, mereka mulai berteriak tentang, 'anak haram!', 'anak pembawa sial!', 'anak sampah!', yang ditujukan untuk aku, ternyata Naruto yang disini juga memiliki kehidupan yang menyedihkan, yah?

Nala, dia berdiri didepan ku, menghadang para warga yang kesetanan melempari ku tomat busuk. Nala berteriak tak kala histeris, saat ada seorang warga membawa pedang tipis nan tajam menuju ke arah ku. Lalu Nala berteriak soal rasa kemanusiaan, rasa kasihan, dan merujuk pada kalimat untuk membela ku. Tapi, para warga tak memperdulikan hal itu, mereka malah menyerang Nala, wanita tua yang sudah merawat ku sejak kecil. Membabi buta, mengeroyok Nala, membuat wanita rapuh itu berdarah.

Dalam ingatku, diriku yang disini, tak kalah kesetanan saat melihat Nala di hajar masa. Dan, seperti pahlawan kesiangan, aku balik menghajar mereka yang sudah membuat Nala terluka.

Dan, yang terakhir terekam dalam ingatanku, semua gelap.

Z

"Naruto, jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti kemarin lagi, ne." Suara khas akan kewibawaan menarik ku untuk terbangun dari lamunan sesaat. Saat ini, Nala menyuguhi ku semangkuk penuh bubur hangat, dengan kuah kari kental membanjiri, tambahan bawang goreng yang renyah, dan beberapa potong daging menjadi pelengkap.

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah membuat mu khawatir, aku hanya ingin melindungi mu Nala..."

"Makanya aku menyebut mu bodoh, dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak dapat menghitung, lawan mu itu lebih dari sepuluh orang tahu! Badannya juga besar-besar! Aku pikir kau mati, bodoh! Aku... Aku bahkan masih ingat betul dinginnya tangan mu saat ku sentuh, aku juga masih bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung mu lambat laun mulai memelan, aku -hiks- sungguh takut kehilanganmu, kau adalah putra kecilku, aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasibku tanpa malaikat kecil seperti mu, sungguh! Aku sangat bersyukur jantungmu kembali berdetak setelah berhenti berdetak selama lima menit, aku pikir kau mati! -hiks- bodoh! Jangan melakukan hal konyol lagi, kumohon dengan sangat, Naru."

Aku, tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Tak lama setelahnya aku menangis bahagia, merasakan kasih sayang tulus seorang ibu. Wanita di depan ku ini adalah wanita rapuh nan tua, tapi walaupun demikian.

Beliau adalah malaikat.

Z

Mataku memandang matahari tergelincir jatuh menuju ufuk tak tersentuh di sana. Membawa ku menuju titik ketenangan. Angin sore berhembus lembut, membawa helaian daun tua terbang memutar, membentuk angin puyuh kecil disana. Ini adalah kehidupan baru ku, kehidupan yang tenang nan damai. Tanpa tuntutan perang dan impian konyol. Serasa damai tanpa beban, membuatku menganggap bahwa kehidupan ku sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Dan sekarang aku sudah terbangun, berjalan menuju kehidupan sederhana, yang membuatku tersenyum kala mengingat. Aku, kadang kala berpikir, mengapa Tuhan tidaklah langsung menuntunku menuju kehidupan damai seperti ini, mengapa aku harus mengalami kehidupan penuh dilema sebelumnya. Walaupun demikian, aku tetap bersyukur.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau disini, kau masih sakit! Angin sore tak baik untukmu! Cepat masuk kedalam atau ku seret kau!"

"Nala tenanglah, aku sudah baikan, lagipula apa kau tidak lihat seberapa tebal selimut yang membungkus ku ini? Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Duduklah Nala, aku yakin kau lelah sehabis mengurus dapur."

"Kau ini!" Wajah marahnya menatapku ganas, tubuhku menggigil ketakutan, sungguh ternyata ada wanita yang lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, apa kau mau makan malam, Naru?" Setelah membopong ku kamar, Nala menawariku makan malam, yang ku tolak halus, dengan alasan belumlah aku lapar. Aku hanya memintanya untuk menemani ku sampai diriku tertidur.

"Nala, apa kau percaya tentang kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Kau menanyakan pendapat ku, Naru?"

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu mengapa diriku berkata demikian?" Nala mendengus jengkel, mendengar jawaban ku.

"Apa kau percaya Nala, bila aku yang berada didepan mu, bukanlah Naruto yang kau kenal sebelumnya, Naruto yang berada didepan mu adalah renkarnasi sebuah arwah dari dimensi lain?"

"Apa aku harus percaya? Atau hanya tahu, Naruto?"

"Nala, aku suka cara berpikir mu itu."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidaklah begitu peduli tentang masa lalu ataupun kehidupan lalu, bilamana yang kau katakan adalah fakta, apa yang kau harapkan dari reaksi wanita tua ini Naruto? Aku yakin kau, tidak lah tahu juga kan? Tapi, yang ku tahu, adalah kau ingin aku tahu bukan Naruto? Kau ingin aku mengerti tentang masalah pelik yang membebani mu, beberapa kebelakang ini bukan? Aku tidaklah heran melihat mu, selama tiga hari belakangan, setelah kau terbangun, kau terlihat seperti orang linglung. Tapi, aku bersyukur kau mau berbagi untuk ku."

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta, apa kau ingin mendengar kisah ku?" Tanyaku menahan senyum, saat melihat mata Nala yang bersemangat.

"Sungguh, ini bukanlah kisah yang berakhir bahagia Nala."

"Oh, ayolah Naruto, hidup tanpa gula dan garam belumlah lengkap." Tawa kecil mengalun di bibirku.

"Aku jatuh cinta

Dengan sederhana dan tak banyak tanya

Bertahun-tahun aku mencintai satu orang yang sama

Diarungi perasaan itu tanpa lelah

Seperti halnya menaklukkan jeram-jeram

Namun,

Orang yang dicintai hadir bagai kabut

Hubungan tak menentu

Ada dan tiada

Seperti awan musim panas yang tak tergenggam

Dan entah kenapa

Aku memilih setia menggenggam

Merapuh dalam suka rela tak dihargai"

Ku lihat Nala tersenyum sedih, dan aku pun demikian. Setelahnya aku mendapatkan pelukan hangat, dan menangis pilu dalam hangat yang melingkar.

Z

"Naruto, aku akan pergi sebentar, jaga rumah lah." Nala pamit untuk mengambil persediaan air di sungai dalam hutan sana, tepat belakang rumah. Sebelum Nala menghilang tertelan semak belukar hutan, aku mencegatnya, dan mengatakan biarlah aku yang melakukan. Dengan berat hati Nala mengiyakan, dan berpesan untuk hati-hati. Aku berjalan pelan, menembus lebatnya hutan, menikmati bebauan khas pohon Pinus yang menyerubung di hidungku. Mata biru ku beralih menatap langit di atas sana. Langit biru yang indah, dan aku menyukai itu. Mata air tepat dua meter didepan ku, kaki ku melangkah dalam tenang, menuju tujuan. Selesai mengisi penuh persediaan air yang ku bawa, tenangnya suasana mengajakku untuk hanyut dalam pikiran.

Sasuke, dia mengajakku untuk hanyut dalam putaran ingatan yang kumiliki. Seseorang yang membuat hidupku penuh akan warna. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana datarnya wajah Sasuke, aku selalu berpikir apa Sasuke bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti halnya manusia normal lainnya? Khe, pikiran konyol apa ini yang menghinggap? Tapi walaupun demikian, aku pun merasa sedih, aku tak pernah, dan tak akan pernah, melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas. Aku, tak akan pernah bisa lagi, melihat bulan ku.

Haah, ini baru seminggu terlewati semenjak aku mendapatkan kehidupan baru ku, tapi aku sudah rindu pada Sasuke.

"Hei nak, kau mau ikan ini? Masih segar, aku baru menangkap nya."

Aku tersentak dari lamunan ku. Seorang pria dengan topi kerucut warna coklat, tahu-tahu menyorongkan ku ikan segar yang tertancap di kayu tombak. Dia tersenyum, sekilas nampak bibir kecoklatan menipis dan deretan giginya yang putih. Mataku melotot kaget, sebagai respon. Sejak kapan ada orang lain disini? Aku ingat bahwa sungai hanyalah aku berada.

"Nak? Tenanglah aku bukan hantu, aku manusia, sungguh. Lihat saja kakiku masihlah napak di tanah." Mataku sekilas melirik pada kakinya. Dan benar yang dia ucap.

Aku menawarinya minum air yang ku tuang, dan dia menerimanya. Angin kencang berhembus, membuatku tersenyum memandang langit.

"Hatimu memang sedang dirundung duka, nak. Tapi, kita tetap harus menikmati berkah Tuhan! Ha-ha-ha."

Aku ikut tertawa menanggapi. "Tapi tuan, aku baik-baik saja kok?" Timpal ku bingung.

"Hm, hm." Pria itu mengangguk-angguk, seolah memaklumi ku yang kedapatan berbohong, dan aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Apa pria ini dapat membaca pikiran?

"Pergi, meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai, memang tidak pernah gampang," lanjutnya.

Mataku menatap intens ke arah pria itu, "Tapi tuan, apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak begitu mengerti..."

"Tidak perlu mengerti, nak!" Pria itu menyela perkataan ku gesit, "Kau hanya perlu tahu, bukan kah begitu nak?" Kepala pria itu menoleh kebelakang seolah memastikan sesuatu dan terburu-buru ia mengatakan, "Kau tahu nak, orang-orang hanya mengetahui Sang Bulan dan Sang Matahari, tidak memperdulikan siapa yang berada di antara mereka, bayangan nak. Jangan lupakan bayangan. Aku tahu kau bingung, tapi, kamu tidak perlu mengerti..."

Tangan ku, tiba-tiba dijejalkan sesuatu.

"Kamu hanya perlu tahu..."

Dan pria itu tersenyum diakhir kalimat, sedetik setelahnya. Terdengar suara tak asing memanggil nama ku, tepat di belakang punggung ku. Aku reflek memutar punggung. Dari kejauhan nampak seluet Nala di ujung sana, berteriak dengan kobaran semangat berkobar. Entah karena apa. Sebelum menghampiri Nala, aku menyempatkan diri berbalik untuk menanyakan hal tadi.

Nafasku tertahan. Pria itu lenyap! Aku mengendarakan padangan keseluruhan penjuru. Topi runcing itu tak terlihat, menguap bagai embun pagi yang tertelan surya matahari. Degup jantung memompa kencang.

Aku berjalan (berlari tunggang langgang) menuju Nala yang menatapku heran. "Ada apa Nala?"

"Ada tamu. Dia sedang ada di rumah kita. Sangat, penting untuk mu. Ayo cepat, aku takut dia menunggu lama."

Z

Kita memang tak pernah tahu apa yang dirindukan sampai sasuatu hal tersebut hadir di depan mata. Mata Naruto melotot reflek saat melihat orang yang sangat, sangat ia kenali. Jiraiya, sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Dengan senyum bodoh yang Naruto ingat.

Naruto tersadar akan perasaan rindu yang begitu dalam sedang bertengger di bibir jurang, siap untuk jatuh dan pecah menjadi kepingan atom di sana. Kepingan atom yang terdiri atas banyak emosi, emosi sedih lah yang mendominasi. Jiraiya, guru nya, yang mati dalam kehidupan sebelumnya, dan sekarang hadir, dalam keadaan sehat tanpa kurang se-sel kulit pun.

"Hei nak! Kau beruntung sekali kedatangan ku... Banyak orang yang menginginkan ku untuk datang... Khe, aku tahu, kau pasti senang, saking senangnya, kau sampai diam tak berkutik seperti ini... Aku ini memang hebat!" Setelah berkoar-koar Jiraiya tersenyum sok keren, (Dimata Nala).

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan bocah! Lepaskan! Jangan terlalu fanatik bila menjadi fans, ok?!" Jiraiya gelagapan sendiri saat tubuh Naruto memeluknya erat, sampai sesak rasanya. Hell, lihatlah! Sekarang baju Jiraiya serasa basah, apa bocah ini menangis? Apa sebegitu bahagia nya dia bertemu dengan ku? Pikir Jiraiya.

"Sebentar... Kumohon, sebentar saja seperti ini, aku sangat membutuhkan nya. Pelukan ini, dirimu..." Jiraiya hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi. Lalu membalas pelukan Naruto (yang sejujurnya Jiraiya sendiri tak kenal) dengan tak kalah canggung.

Z

"Maaf, hanya segelas air putih yang dapat ku kasih untukmu," Nala memberikan gelas berbahan dasar kayu bambu pada Jiraiya yang duduk di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jiraiya menyesap jamuan nya dengan hikmat. "Nah, bocah, apa ada yang bisa kau jelaskan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku."

Nala duduk disamping Naruto canggung, menatap lamat-lamat pada wajah Naruto yang sembab karena nangis. "Aku merindukan seseorang, dan kebetulan kau persis seperti dirinya yang ku rindukan. Maafkan aku yang terlalu terbawa perasaan."

"Tidak apa-apa bocah, merindukan seseorang bukanlah dosa, jadi tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu." Jawab Jiraiya bijak dengan senyum wibawa. Nala hanya menatap Naruto dengan senyum sedih. Bila di tanyakan mengapa? Tentu saja itu kerena Nala sudah mengetahui semuanya, tentang kehidupan lalu Naruto. Yang tentu saja mengharuskan Naruto untuk bercerita semalaman suntuk pada Nala.

"Baiklah bocah, aku akan menjelaskan perihal mengapa aku berada di sini, -mata Jiraiya sejenak menatap Naruto -ini, bukalah,- secarik surat, Jiraiya berikan pada Naruto- itu adalah undangan bocah. Kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan itu, -Jiraiya tersenyum, mata nya melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang bingung- itu adalah amanat yang telah Maxious Wahyu kan untukku. Mereka menginginkan kau ikut dalam pelatihan yang sudah turun-temurun mereka adakan sejak dunia ini menginjak usianya yang ke-500 tahun. Kau sungguh beruntung nak, maka jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Para Maxious pasti akan merasa terhormat, bila kau bocah, berkehendak untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, dan menuju langit teratas. Tempat dimana pelatihan akan berlangsung selama tiga tahun ke depan."

Setelah menjelaskan perihal kedatangannya, Jiraiya pamit, pergi. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus, Nala mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu. Jiraiya pergi meninggalkan tempat mengendarai katak besar, berwarna merah. Katak yang tak asing di mata Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih terbengong-bengong, tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Jiraiya tadi.

Z

"Berhentilah memasang tampang idiot seperti itu," Tegur Nala pada Naruto. "Haah, aku tahu kau tidaklah mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Jiraiya itu." Naruto mengangguk terlampau cepat.

"Jiraiya, orang itu adalah utusan para Maxious untuk mengirimkan undangan surat pada semua orang yang terpilih."

"Ah yah, lalu apa yang di maksud Maxious? Sejenis apa mereka?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Nala pergi mengambil buku yang cukup tebal, terlihat tua buku itu.

"Ini adalah kitab, yang akan menjelaskan hal-hal tentang pertanyaan mu." Nala menyerahkan pada Naruto. "Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan itu dalam sehari Naruto, jadi bersenang-senang lah," mata Naruto melotot horor. Hell, lihat itu, Nala tersenyum jahil pada nya. Pasti Nala sengaja.

Z

"Hoaammm... Aku yakin, bila Iruka-sensei mengetahui bahwa aku dapat menyelesaikan artefak tua ini dalam sehari penuh, bisa jantungan dia." Mataku memandang langit luar yang gelap, walaupun seperti itu ada bulan di sana. Indah.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku menuju tempat tidur. Setelah membaca buku itu, aku sedikit mengerti tentang dunia ini. Ku kira, dunia yang ku tepati sekarang hanyalah dunia biasa, tapi sayangnya tebakanku meleset jauh. Dari kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik dari buku setebal itu. Dunia ini bukanlah bulat seperti dunia yang ku tepati sebelumnya.

Dunia bertingkat-tingkat, yang memisahkan antar tingkat satu dengan tingkat lainnya adalah langit. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai dunia, 'pankósmio megaloprépeia', atau dunia Maxious.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Maxious, mereka adalah utusan Tuhan, yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Mulai dari kedamaian sampai keadaan alam. Pokoknya Maxious adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di sini. Hanya ada dua keturunan murni dari klan Maxious tersebut, kakak pertamanya bernama, Maxious Ed Xyn Leen dan adik nya bernama, Maxious Al Nyx Leen. Dari artefak tua yang ku baca tadi siang, mereka berdua sangatlah sempurna dari segala segi memandang, mulai dari fisik sampai kecerdasan.

Satu lagi! Fakta mencengangkan yang membuatku berdecak kagum saat mengetahui nya. Miqviuz.

Setiap manusia yang terlahir di dunia ini 99,50%, mereka memiliki Miqviuz. Miqviuz bila di andaikan ia semacam chakra tapi diluar tubuh sang pemilik. Miqviuz pun memiliki tiga tingkatan, mulai dari Zouqllis ras tertinggi sampai ras terendah mereka Yuxillsis. Miqviuz atau sebutan mudahnya 'Mate manusia' (Mate disini bukanlah jodoh), mereka biasanya berupa hewan, mulai dari naga sampai semut pun bisa dikatakan sebagai Miqviuz. Manusia disini sangat bergantung pada Miqviuz, karena 80% kekuatan tersimpan pada Miqviuz, sedangkan sisanya pada manusia itu sendiri.

Berarti, katak yang tadi kulihat bersama Jiraiya bukanlah katak Kuchiyose no jutsu, tapi katak Miqviuz. Seperti yang tertulis dalam artefak tuan. Ternyata membaca itu tidak ada ruginya.

Lalu aku tertidur, karena capek berpikir. Padahal masih banyak hal yang belum ku jelaskan.

oyasuminasai, Sang Bulan di langit sana.

C

 _Dirimu tak tersentuh, karena tak dapat ku gapai_

 _Dirimu sendiri, karena aku tak ada_

 _Kau tiada, tapi terasa di sisi ku_

 _Tunggu aku_

 _Yang merengkuh mu kelak_

C

Tok-tok-tok...

"Nyonya, ada tamu yang menunggu anda,"

Mataku memandang nya dengan datar, lalu menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Tamu? Di jam teh sore ku ini?" Tangannya bergerak gelisah, ku tebak dia sedang gugup.

"Tapi nyonya, anda tak boleh mengabaikan tamu," kukuh nya.

"Baiklah Rex, aku akan pergi dengan satu syarat, bagaimana?" Aku tersenyum jahil padanya. Aku mendekati dirinya yang jangkung, lalu bergelayut manja dileher jenjang. Memainkan kancing kemejanya dengan nakal, lalu menjilati lehernya, naik, dan berakhir di telinganya.

"Panggil namaku Rex, mudah bukan?" Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah merahnya. Menyenangkan sekali memiliki mainan yang lucu, bukan?

"Ta-ta-tapi, nyonya," Wajahnya sangat merah. "Panggil saja, tidak ada yang salah bukan?"

"C-cle-cleo... -sama..., Bi-bisakah anda menemui tamu anda?" Aku hanya tersenyum puas saat keinginan ku terkabul. Sebelum pergi aku mengecup sekilas bibir Rex yang sexy itu, lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

Z

"Ah, kita lihat siapa tamu yang menggangu sore tenang ku ini," Mata Cleo memandang sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat sepi.

Rubik merah nya menangkap sesosok objek yang sedang berdiam diri disana. Cleo berjalan pelan mendekat, dan dapat terlihat jelas sosok didepan nya ini.

"Ah, ternyata Sang Bulan yang menjadi tamuku saat ini..."

C

"Sakura! Aku merasakan chakra yang semakin melemah, sekita 1 kilometer arah 10 jarum jam."

Ini adalah hari terakhir pencarian, aku dan Kakashi-sensei merasa sangat lelah, ini sudah mencapai titik lelah ku. Tapi, itu bukanlah suatu penghalang untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei! Lihat di sana!" Seru ku.

Z

"Berhenti Sasuke! Ku mohon jangan pergi dari desa! Ta-ta-tapi bila kau tetap kukuh ingin pergi, bawalah aku juga! A-a-ku janji tidak akan menyusahkan mu!

Sasuke aku mencintaimu, kumohon, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan."

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat suhu malam kali ini bertambah dingin. Daun hijau tua terbang, pergi melintas membentuk lingkaran, melewati langit, melewati Bulan di atmosfer sana.

"Terimakasih..."

Setelahnya yang ku ingat hanyalah gelap.

Z

Mataku menatap nanar pada tubuh beku itu. Kakashi-sensei merangkul ku, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan, yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada ku.

Kakashi-sensei menyarankan untuk segera menguburkan nya. Aku hanya bisa berteriak histeris. Pada waktu yang sama aku kehilangan dua orang yang teramat berharga untukku sahabat ku dan...

"Oyuminasai, Sasuke... Aku selalu mencintaimu." Bisik ku terbawa angin yang entah mengapa terasa dingin. Aku mengecup pelan nisan batu Sasuke. Dan setelahnya Kakashi-sensei memelukku erat.

C...TBC...C

Hi!

masih adakah yang ingat ff ini? maafkan aku, karena telat untuk update ff ini. rencananya sih, aku mau up ff ini pada hari rabu minggu kemarin, tapi karena tenggelam dalam rutinitas ku dalak seminggu ini aku jadi tidak ounya waktu untuk mengetik (alesan)

Jadi aku ngebut bikin ff ini dari hari minggu kemarin sampai selasa sore, jadi maafkan atas kekurangan yang ada dalam ff ini. aku yakin ff pasti ada yang ngerasa kurang dalam ff ini, misal dari segi bajasa atau apapun itu. tapi aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat ff ini tetap pada garis bersar nya, yaitu huruf baku.

ah, satu lagi

aku sangat berterimakasih pasa sekalian semua yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk mampir ke ff ini.

jujur saja, aku lagi butuh dukungan supaya ff ini tetap lanjut.

jadi kita sama-sama berjuang, ne.

sangat menerima saran dan kritik, walaupun pedas.

see you next time!


End file.
